A letter of feelings
by tyedyeXbilly
Summary: One shot. Ron finally works up the nerves to tell Hermione how he feels on the worst fo all days.


**A/N: Just something I thought up while listening to 'Through Glass' by Stone Sour. Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always nice :.**

** DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

He watched as they began to set up for this afternoon in his backyard. He had only managed to put on his dress pants and his undershirt. He didn't want to sound selfish by saying he wasn't happy for them, but truthfully he wasn't. Never would he bring himself to admit that though.

His little sister, Ginny, entered the room bringing him out of this thoughts.

"Are you going to help us set up?" she asked him.

"No. I still need to get dressed." He replied with a heavy heart.

Ginny left with a 'huff' and shut his door rather loudly behind her.

Ron returned his eyes to the view outside his window.

_I'm not trying to be lazy, _he thought to himself.

Ron knew that if he were to go outside and help, it would only make himself feel worse, if it were any possible for him to feel worse. What he needed to do was make himself feel better before this whole ordeal got underway. If he couldn't convince himself that he was happy what this was happening, then how was he supposed to convince anyone else?

Again his door opened and closed.

"Look, Ginny, I already told you I'm not helping," Ron said without looking away from his window.

"Not quite Ginny, mate," stated Rons brother, George.

Ron looked around to see George standing there with his back against the closed door.

"Sorry, you going down to help?" Ron asked his brother.

"No, thought I'd come up here and see how you were holding up." George replied.

"I'm fine," said Ron, even though he honestly wasn't fine. In fact, he was as far away from fine as it's humanly possible to be.

"Keep doing that and your pants'll catch fine."

"How's Fred doing?" Ron quickly said, trying to change the subject.

George wasn't about to fight his little brother. He had figured if Ron wasn't going to accept anyone's help, then that was his own problem. There wasn't anything George could do or was about to do to make Ron listen to reason.

"I've never seen him so nervous. To be honest, I think he's getting cold feet," George lied to his younger brother.

"Really?" Ron replied with too much eagerness in his voice.

"I knew it. You've got to let it go, mate. Can you blame Fred?"

"If all you're going to do if rub it in my face, then I suggest you leave me the bloody hell alone."

"I was just trying to help you out."

"GO!" Ron yelled at George as his furry towards him began to grow.

With that, George left Ron alone, just like he asked him to do. Ron now felt worse than he had before.

"Thanks for the help," Ron said aloud once George left his world dripping in sarcasm.

Ron made his way over across his room and over to his desk. All around it was balled up pieces of parchment. Lying on his desk was his last clean piece of parchment. He sat down, dipped his quill in ink and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it's too late for me to expect anything good to come out of this, but I didn't want to leave without telling you what I think. So, here it goes._

_Fred isn't the right guy for you. Back in school you hated, well maybe not hated, him due to his constant pranks. I can't even count how many detentions you gave him. You never liked his idea of opening up a joke shop and now you're marring into it. Do you remember when they dropped out of school? Do you remember how stupid you said they were acting?_

_Or how about when he gave Harrys' cousin, Dudley, that Ton Tongue Toffee? Well, that might have been George, all the same really. Anyways do you want that that to happen to you? I know Fred said he wouldn't do anything like that to you, but accidents do happen, you know._

_I just don't understand what you see in him. Well, now that I think about it, I don't understand what any girl sees in him. But then again, I am his brother, if I did see anything in him…never mind…_

_I'm completely aware of how much of a stupid git I've been towards you over the years. But that was only because I was scared to tell you how I feel. Hell, I'm still frightened out of my wits end to tell you. And that's why I'm writing it down, not saying it you like I should have so long ago. The good thing about this letter is that, by the time you read this, I'll already somewhere where you can't yell at me due to my stupidity. Also you'll already be married and no one'll be able to accuse me of trying to break up your wedding. And that's not what I'm trying to do, by the way. _

_Hermione, I love you. I always have, from the first moment I saw you on the Hogwarts Express. That's why I did that spell to turn Scrabbers yellow; I was trying to impress you. Only, it didn't work. _

_In all honesty, I hope everything works out between you and Fred. Actually, I don't hope it works out. He's not nearly good enough for you, not that I'm saying that I'm good enough for you. I don't think anyone's good enough for you. Well, maybe Harry. No, that wouldn't work; you're too good of friends to have anything for each other. Also he's too head over heels for Ginny. That's not the point._

_The point is, is that I think your making a huge mistake. And I'm not about to stop you, that wouldn't be right._

_Yours always,_

_Ron_

He sat his quill back down on his desk and read what he had written several times, trying to work up the courage to give it to her. Half of him didn't want to do it, give her the letter. The other half of his was saying that if he never gave her the letter, he would regret it later in life.

Ron decided it was good enough, found an envelope, labeled it 'Hermione', placed the letter into the envelope and finished getting dressed.

Since Hermione and Fred wouldn't be leaving for their honeymoon until the next day he put the letter on the pillow of her bed and made his way to the ceremony. Luckily enough, Ms. Weasley wouldn't let Fred and Hermione sleep in the same room so he wouldn't have to worry about him seeing the letter.

* * *

_She looks so beautiful, _Ron thought to himself as she began to walk down the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen," started the preacher, "we are gathered here today to witness the holy joining of Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley.'

Ron found it hard to stay focused to the wedding due to the fact that he didn't agree with it in any way possible. Instead of listening, he found himself starting to imagine himself getting married to Hermione. Also, he began daydreaming about what their life together would be like.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard the preacher say "You may now kiss the bride."

Ron, despite his better judgment, looked up but soon regretted it. At the moment he looked up, he saw Hermione and Fred locked in a deep kiss. His insides began to twist into a knot of jealously.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" he heard George call out.

As everyone reentered the house for the reception, Ron quickly made his way upstairs, hoping with all might that no one saw him. He packed away a few things and apperated to his 'secret apartment' somewhere in the heart of muggle London.

* * *

Hermione walked into the room she was staying in after the reception to change out of her dress and into something more comfortable.

She tossed her chosen outfit lightly onto her bed and noticed a letter addressed to her on her pillow. She opened the letter and read it over and over, not believing a single word what was written on the parchment.

"Stupid git," she said softly to herself as a single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She lit the parchment on fire with her wand and watched it burn.

"I loved you too, but you where too late."

~fin~


End file.
